


Dig Me Now, F*ck Me Later

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amputation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Genital Mutilation, Gore, Inspired by Music, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You thought I couldn't get any worse. You were wrong.</p><p>Somehow still, I am less embarrassed by the actual content than the song that gave us the title: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Psl_5n8R23A">F*ggot by Mindless Self Indulgence</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Dig Me Now, F*ck Me Later

**Author's Note:**

> You thought I couldn't get any worse. You were wrong.
> 
> Somehow still, I am less embarrassed by the actual content than the song that gave us the title: [F*ggot by Mindless Self Indulgence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Psl_5n8R23A)

Highest marks in every class he’s taken, flawless recollection of Empirical history, and an almost excessive number of hours in combat training: Armitage Hux is the picture of what the Academy hopes to mould its students to be. He’s a prodigy. He’s going to be Emperor.

He really doesn’t have time for this.

“Good job on that test. Heard you got the highest grade, again,” the bull of a jock flatters, stalking incessantly beside him.

Hux doesn’t glance his direction, tracing the halls. “Is that jealously, Ascel?” Normally, Hux wouldn’t use names— God forbid someone think he’s being friendly— but if he lets his voice lilt  _ just so _ , it sounds almost like he’s saying “asshole.”

“No, no,” he replies in a way that makes it obvious he’s concealing his envy, “just wanted to congratulate you.”

“You’ve done so.”

Ascel dodges into the doorway Hux was about to enter. “Hey, how about we celebrate?”

He doesn’t have time; there’s an evaluation in ten hours he has to prepare for. “I’d rather not.”

Ascel feigns concern, putting a hand on Hux’s shoulder. “Armitage, you’re too uptight! Dinner on me, maybe hit the cantina afterwards?”

His biggest problem with Ascel is the act: if he were forward, Hux might have given him a tumble just for the stress relief and been done with it. Instead, he’s played gentleman for months now, trailing him like a lost droid and backhanding compliments every time he opens his mouth. Harmless, unless you’re left alone with him. Hux doesn’t intend on allowing it.

Hux rolls his shoulder, but the hand remains. He flexes his masseter muscle, speaks through his teeth, “I’d rather not.”

Fingers tighten, Ascel’s good-natured grin goes predatory, and it occurs to Hux, they’re alone. “You know Armitage, I’ve wanted you from the moment I saw you.”

He narrows his eyes, runs a few different scenarios. They’re the same height, but Ascel’s got the weight on him Hux never gained. Any fair fight, he’ll lose. Luckily, Hux doesn’t fight fair.

Hux grabs the hand and removes it, but his own is caught in turn. The grip’s unnecessarily tight. Power play more than anything; he could break Ascel’s wrist from this position. Hux grasps back, in case he has to. “It’s in your best interest to leave. I won’t ask again.”

Ascel maneuvers their clasped hands down, despite Hux’s best effort. He’s quite simply stronger. “I’m not asking.”

Hux decides to break his neck.

Damned jock leans forward, gets close to his ear, like they’re lovesick children holding hands in primary school. “Come on, Armitage. I know you suck dick.”

When Ascel stands up straight, idiotically smug, Hux looks up from the chin he’d planned to force sideways to the face it’s attached to, thinking out loud, “That’s an idea…” Ascel loosens his grip in a moment of confusion, and Hux wrenches his hand away, turns on his heel. “Quickly, before I change my mind.”

Ascel, like the dog he is, follows obediently. “What, really?”

Hux pauses when they enter the restroom; he wasn’t expecting anyone, but he’s not about to have witnesses. “Yes,  _ really _ . Pick a stall and get your cock out.” He glances down the obnoxious jock’s uniform— he’s not repulsive, thankfully. “You’ll want to be sitting.”

He backs into one, working at his fly, babbling, “I knew you were easy Armitage, but not this easy.”

“Oh? How long have you been hitting on me?”

“Yeah, but I was doing it all wrong.”

Hux hums as he latches the door. Ascel’s already flopped down on the toilet, stroking himself. Hux finds it distasteful, but crouches in front of him (he’s not kneeling in a  _ public restroom _ ). He struggles to get his mouth open with his jaw clenching so hard, and bobs a few teasing times while he relaxes his throat. Hux sinks down, batting the hand away when it reaches for the back of his head and bracing his palms on either thigh. The closer to the base he can get, the better.

The bite pressure of a young adult male is 700 Newtons on the low end— Hux has no illusions he’s exceptional in that respect— which is more than enough to penetrate skin, corpora cavernosa, urethra, et cetera. The corpora spongiosum is the most difficult because of its elasticity, but a jerk backwards severs that as well.

Ascel  _ screams _ .

Hux’s first reflex is to swallow (and how unfortunate  _ that _ would have been) but it quickly becomes a gag and a series of sputtering coughs until his airway’s cleared. He exits the stall, turning immediately to the sink, and scrubs the blood from his chin, rinses it from his mouth. 

The scream finally dies down as Ascel slips into unconsciousness.


End file.
